


A muse and an artist

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Jean falls for his latest model
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	A muse and an artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoitay/gifts).



Jean watched closely as Marco took yet another pose. A light blush brushed his face as he watched the half naked male do another pose that highlighted his muscles in the light of Jean’s art studio. They had done this so many times before it was not even funny. They spent hours there, just them, hardly ever talking beyond just Jean telling Marco what pose he wanted to draw Marco in. These were the most amazing times he had ever dreamt up, even if he had never meant to do this intentionally. This had started as just a nice arrangement so he could draw body types better.

However, he had made the best choice of his life. His pencil slowly sketched the man before him, heart pounding ever so faster as he did so.

Marco was something amazing, that much Jean knew for sure. Marco had become his absolute favorite muse to use for his drawings. These kinds of things often happen unexpectedly. Falling in love. This was one of those moments where Jean really did go into his special place and thought about the way he had fallen for Marco over the past few months of drawing his freckled face and body.

Really they had met on accident. Prior to this Jean had drawn a female known as Mikasa as his main muse. However, drawing one female seemed to not work as great so he branched out to others. Then his art teacher had asked him to consider drawing male body types.

The first few he tried did not necessarily work out. To skinny, to large, not enough depth he could easily see, no distinguishing features for him to draw.

Then, he bumped into Marco pretty much on accident. It had been at a college event, they both attended for the reason of finding something to do. Marco as Jean would learn was a member of their college’s soccer team, and was about a year ahead of him in college. He also learned Marco was Cuban by ethnicity, and that he came from a rather large family that he absolutely adored. It was interesting to hear about over their planning sessions, to think Marco already had a six year old nephew and a year old niece. Those were things he’d of expected from someone at least a little bit older than Marco, but that is just how it seemed to work.

He learned Marco was a farm boy, he had definitely a more formal feel to him so it came as a surprise to Jean. He supposed that Marco was just another interesting person that was more than meets the eye. Sometimes Jean wanted to ask for a picture of the family so he could draw them all for Marco.

Not that he intended for it to be a confession or anything, least of all a romantic favor. It would just be a way to thank Marco for everything the man had done for his art skills over the past few months.

He also spoke to Marco about his life.

He felt so odd talking about the problems of an only child to a middle child like Marco. He felt even odder explaining his arguments with his parents, as to where Marco had very little fights with his own mother, though it seemed Marco lended a listening ear despite all of this. Marco also offered his listening ear when Jean spoke of the loneliness of an only child, a stark difference from Marco who often felt overwhelmed by the other kids in his own home. It sounded pretty brutal in all honesty.

Of all the things they talked about that really made Jean fall in love with Marco, the way Marco talked about the things he loved. It was adorable seeing how excited he could get, Marco was usually very calm and collected, hearing him talk so passionately was truly a spectacle that Jean wanted to treasure and enjoy as much as he could, for as long as he could. It was just too cute to not want to see. Jean still learned things about Marco that where just amazing. Maybe he could learn more with more planning sessions so to speak, he didn’t want to seem way too eager for all of this.

It also helped to know that Marco had a lot of passion about the acts he did here. Marco seemed to throw himself into everything he did, which Jean admired. It seemed to him that Marco would easily go pro after getting his PHD in veterinary sciences here at the university. Where that left Jean, he had no clue. Jean knew he wanted to do commissions for art, maybe a comic or too, but his current style was the more realistic style, he could learn the more comic and cartoony stuff later. For now he would focus on what he felt was the most fun thing to do. Make realistic art and be the best artist he could be for the world.

He made a motion with his hand to signal he was ready for the next pose, and sure enough Marco moved to it. This time a more personal pose, with a smile. Marco made another reason on why he was the perfect muse, he never gave the exact same expression twice. He could easily tell a visual story of Jean so desired for it to be so.

Jean paused for a moment, he decided to shade this a little and make the pose look more meaningful, he made a note to do that then started his initial sketch. The way Marco was posed currently was one of the easier poses he could have done, but that was part of the magic that seemed to fly when Marco wanted to make good things like this. Usually Jean apreachiated a challenge, but right now on his fourth picture of the day he took a lot less offense to getting a break on the hard work.

Of course Jean also knew that Marco was likely trying to impress him by showing off. He was pretty sure Marco had developed feelings as well. However, they danced around really discussing these potential feelings.

They both had some hesitance to really try and get into any sort of relationship where they were right now. It was not something either had necessarily planned on. College and this partnership were stressful enough, what if they dated and broke up and it ruined everything? Of course none of this was something that was proven to be a for sure thing that would happen.

Maybe it was just needless fear that both of them felt. They cared about each other, wanted what was best for one another, They worked together here most days and seemed to really enjoy it. That alone tempted Jean to try and make his move.

Maybe he could go to a game or something and draw Marco posed with his foot on the soccer ball. That might be something in which he could really excel in. He wanted to be sure that Marco would understand his reasons for it though, he guessed some sort of communication would really do. That meant he had to finish his drawing soon and make sure he spoke with Marco before Marco left to go do whatever it is that Marco did at night when he had to be ready for the next day. Probably a variety of different things that had to go on here.

He soon began to work on filling everything else in, including the freckles. He added shade to where it would compliment the facial features Marco had, added some depth near the eyes where he was touching things up before he looked up to give a smile at Marco. This was good.

“Okay, we’re done for today, thanks for the posing Marco. Go get yourself dressed then come see me before you leave.” Jean could always count on Marco doing what he said there. Though Marco was a good captain, his manner of rate of following orders or doing as he requested quite honestly shocked Jean.

Marco gave him a curt nod before walking off to go get into his clothes. Jean was thankful that it didn’t seem to require much verbal communication between them anymore to get this all out of the way. He knew there was a lot of things going on for both of them, so being able to communicate fast with body language worked out for them.

The only thing more impressive than a usual leader following orders, was how fast Marco was at getting dressed. He was back out to Jean before the five minute mark was even reached. Jean truly was impressed there. Even he could not change that fast. He guessed it was a skill Marco must have acquired during his time in soccer. It would likely serve him a greater purpose in the future as a veterinarian. Something Jean truly admired about Marco was his speed and capacity to care about others, especially animals.

“Hey Jean, great session today, I can’t wait to see your finished products, they are always so nice to look at.” Marco laughed and gave Jean a firm pat on his back. It took everything Jean had not to wince when Marco did that, the guy was great and all, but he seemed to have a bit more strength then he realized that he did. Not that Jean minded being whacked on the back every once in awhile, it still rattled him a bit when it happened.

“Thanks Marco, and they will be ready in a few days.” Jean offered a smile. “I actually had something to ask you. If you don’t think it’s too much, why don’t I come to your next game and draw pictures of you posed with a soccer ball? It sounds like a good way to start building up to some action drawings of you and your soccer stuff eventually. That would be really fun don’t you think?” Jean asked pausing and looking to Marco with a confident smile that the freckled male would agree. Of course there was an off chance he said no, but Marco would likely have a good reason.

Marco rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds. It seemed he was really taking this all into consideration. Perhaps Marco was trying to think of the best time they could try and do it, that did seem like a very Marco thing to do. Jean just wished that Marco wasn’t being so quiet about what was going on in his head at the moment. He couldn’t help but be a little nervous that maybe Marco was considering telling him no. That was something he was prepared to accept, but boy would it ever suck.

“I think that works just fine Jean. I would love to do that. We have a home game next Friday so come down three hours before and I’ll get that in before pre-game warm ups and the like.” The he raised his finger before continuing. “However, I have one condition Jean. You stay for the entire game afterwards, in the cheering section. All the other guys have their boyfriends and girlfriends in the stand for them, so I would really like it for mine to stick around and be a part of the cheering section, especially if I manage to kick a goal.”

Jean stared at Marco in a stunned silence. Marco had basically just confirmed he saw Jean as his boyfriend. That was not something Jean had seen coming in a million years. Marco was too kind, too sweet. He had pretty much just made Jean’s dreams come true, yet they had never been on a formal date, nor one asked the other out. Obviously in some cases both of those could be considered pointless formalities, but that didn’t make Jean any less shocked or prepared to hear those words leave Marco’s mouth at that very moment.

“I-I-I think that sounds great, absolutely wonderful Marco.” A smile spread across Jean’s face faster than he had ever thought was possible for him. That was just some sort of amazing there. He knew that there was always the chance that he would get that big thing right there, but being a boyfriend so easily really impressed him. “However, I have a condition of my own. After your game we grab dinner on out first official date, how does that sound? I think it would be a nice way to wrap up the night.” That would be fun for both of them.

Marco placed one hand on the shorter male’s cheek and stroked it lovingly. He seemed to have some sort of happy look on his face, though it was a little harder to see in the still dimmed art studio Jean preferred to draw in when he was doing his art. “I think that sounds great Jean. I’ll just need to shower first so I don’t smell like crap when we go on our date. It would be the perfect way to either celebrate, or forget getting our butts kicked on the home field.” That declaration made Jean’s heartbeat a bit faster.’

“Now, I think I should probably get something to go real quick.” Marco licked his lips and then gently tipped Jean’s head upwards. He then stole a gentle kiss from Jean, which Jean melted into as Marco held him. To think the artist had suddenly become a plaything to their muse was amusing to Jean, but really he was just thankful for Marco being so kind and good to him, and the kiss was very nice. It seemed to be a good way to warm his heart, so he let it happen a bit longer.

Marco finally broke the kiss and offered a wave to Jean. “I’ll see you soon Jean. Have a nice rest of your day. I’ll remember our first kiss.” Jean’s eyes never left the freckled cuban male as the other walked out of the studio. Jean stood there, lost somewhere in a fantasy land for several minutes. It had been one hell of a day, and that one hell of a shock. He was so thankful that life had taken this unexpected turn of direction. That meant lots of Marco in the future, which was great, and a treasure to Jean.

He then turned, and ran straight to his room. He started digging around to try and find the university sweater and pants he had. He had to get them ready for that game, he would find a way to art Marco’s last name and number onto the back of his sweater, after all, he had to support his boyfriend at the next game, and what better way to than this? He was so glad he had a week to prepare for it, that was all the time he needed. He was going to be the perfect boyfriend, mark his words.


End file.
